Mokolé
The Mokolé are one of the surviving Changing Breeds of Werewolf: The Apocalypse. They serve the role of the memories of Gaia through the practice of Mnesis. There are no surviving turtle or tortoise Mokole, and the snake varnas are now Nagah. The Mokole were nearly wiped out by the Garou during the War of Rage. Traits Mokolé are very social with others of their kind, but are generally distrustful towards outsiders. A trait that all Mokolé share is the Mnesis ability, which allows them to remember thousands to millions of years into the past. The more dots invested in this ability, the further back the were-lizard can remember. Breeds The Mokolé only have two breeds, the default Homid and Suchid breeds. Metis children always die before they are born and become angry spirits known as Innocents, which haunt their parents and mourns their lost chance at life. Forms *Homid: Mokolé in human form will similiar to the rest of the human population where they are originally from. They may sometimes have shared characteristics with their animal form, such as having slightly scaley skin or being "brutish" in appearance. *Archid: The war form is considered to be the "true shape" of any individual Mokolé. Through Mnesis they dream about the reptiles, birds, and dinosaurs of the past, which determines the characteristics of the Archid form. *Suchid: The Suchid form is typically that of a crocodile, alligator, gila monster, or similar large reptile. The Suchid form reflects on the varna of the Mokolé. Stats in this form vary depending on the size of the animal in question. A Saltwater crocodile will have a much greater strength rating that that of a Gila Monster. Likewise, Gila Monster and Komodo Dragon Mokolé are poisonous. Auspices Similiar to Corax, the Mokolé take their auspices from the sun rather than the moon. * The Rising Sun: Called "Striking," these Mokolé are warriors against the forces of the Wyrm and of darkness (such as Kindred). * The Noonday Sun: Called "Unshading," these Mokolé are the judges and law-keepers of the dragon-folk, and are born when the sun is at its highest point. * The Setting Sun: Called "Warding," these Mokolé are often found defending sites of significance to the Mokolé, and are born at dusk. * The Shrouded Sun: Called "Concealing," these Mokolé are cunning shamans, and are born under a cloudy sky. * The Midnight Sun: Called "Shining," these Mokolé are tricksters similar to the Garou Ragabash, and are born at night. * The Decorated Sun: Called "Gathering," these Mokolé are leaders responsible for directing the wallows and keeping their people organized, and are hatched or born under solar halos or "sun-dogs." * The Solar Eclipse: Called "The Crowned," these very rare Mokolé are the unquestioned leaders of their people. They are born during a solar eclipse, and are considered royalty by their people. Often mother Mokolé will try and have their children in time for an event such as this. * The Kinfolk: Sometimes known as the as the Eighth Sun. Varna Each Mokolé has a varna, which is the species it can produce offspring with. * Mokolé-Mbembe Varnas * Halpatee: American alligators * Piasa: American crocodiles * Unktehi: Gila monsters, the smallest of all the Mokolé * Champsa: Nile crocodiles * Sytra: Caimans * Gumagan Varnas * Ora: Monitor lizards, such as the perenty, and goanna * Karna: Saltwater crocodile * Makara Varnas * Makara: Mugger crocodiles * Karna: Saltwater crocodiles * Gharial: Gavials * Zhong-Lung Varnas * Karna: Saltwater crocodiles * Lung: Chinese alligators * Ora: Monitor lizards, particularly the Komodo dragon Gifts and Rituals Mokole use a mix of Garou and Corax Gifts, in addition to some of their own. Renown Mokole use the same Renown system as the Garou, revering the Tenets of Honor, Wisdom, and Glory. The degree to which an individual Mokole' follows each tenet is determined entirely by their Aspect (Auspice). Relationships with the Other Breeds * The Garou: The Mokolé despise the Garou due to their actions during the War of Rage. The Garou considered the Mokolé to be Wyrm-spawn due to their reptilian appearance, and greatly reduced Mokolé numbers by smashing their eggs. * The Bastet: The Mokolé and Bastet share a mutual respect due to their long history together. The Mokolé played a role in destroying the corrupted Simba Black Tooth. The Ajaba hold them in particularly high regard for this. * The Nagah: Though they rarely see any representatives of this breed, the Mokolé consider the Nagah to be "clutch-mates." * The Rokea: They Mokolé and Rokea share a truce, so long as they stay out of the sea. * The Gurahl: The Mokolé are friendly towards the Gurahl, and in the past have taught them rituals of prolonged sleep to help them escape Garou persecution. Mokolé consider themselves neutral towards the other Fera, with the exception of the Ananasi, who are generally mistrusted. As creatures of the sun, Mokolé do not get along with Vampires. All attempts on embracing a Mokolé will fail. As a blessing from the sun, the Mokolé will either die immediately, or will enter a frenzy that ultimately destroys both the vampire and itself. Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse Category:Glossary Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary